What happened next
by lozza1989
Summary: Sequel to "Stewie and the fat woman." Helen escapes from prison and plans to abduct Stewie again. Will the griffin's be able to thwart her plans or will she get her hands on Stewie again?
1. Chapter 1

Helen escapes

Helen parks was sat in her cell,banging her head repeatedly against the wall. She had been given another twenty years afer she had stabbed her cellmate. She had been orginally sent to jail for kidnapping one year old Stewie Griffin who was now back home with his real parents. Ever since she had arrived in jail,Helen had been planning to escape and kidnap Stewie again and pick up from where she had left off before she got caught.

"I need to get out of this hell hole" she said over and over again as she repeadtly hit her head agaisnt the wall over and over again "I need to get my son back,he's mine,mine,mine,mine." She was interupted by a passing policeman who told her to shut up.

"But I want my son back" she growled.

"But he wasn't yours,he belonged to someone else. You kidnapped him,that's why you're in here" the policeman replied. Furious,Helen started yelling and began pulling at the cell door until it came off it's hinges. She then growled furiosly and punched the police officer thus knocking him out and made her escape through the toilet windows.

Over at the griffin's. Lois was in the kitchen making dinner, Peter was in the living room,watching cartoons, Chris was out playing baseball with some friends, Meg was down at the mall,trying to fit in with the popular crowd, Brian was on his laptop working on his novel and Stewie was playing with some pretend food with his teddy,Rupert.

"You know Rupert,you shoudl really try this ham" he said,picking up a plastic piece of ham and putting it in his mouth "mmmmmmmmmmm." Lois walked into the room and saw what Stewie was doing.

"Stewie" she said "don't put that in your mouth,you might choke." She took it out of his mouth and took it into the kitchen to clean it.

"Hurry up with the dinner Lois" Stewie yelled "I'm starving in here, So hungry I had no choice to try and eat that plastic ham."

"Don't fuss honey" said Lois as she picked him up "are you still upset over that kidnapping ordeal?"

"Damn right I am woman" Stewie said "it's the most awful thing that has happened to me."

"Aww,don't worry honey" Lois cooed "that nasty lady is locked up in jail and she won't be able to get you again." Just then, Peter told Lois to come and see something. Still Holding Stewie,Lois walked into the living room to find peter pointing at the tv.

"What is it Peter?" Lois asked.

"It's about that woman who kidnapped Stewie" peter replied " apparently,she's escaped." Horrified,Lois turned up the volume on the tv and listened.

"_Good evening this is Tom Tukcer and Diane simmons with the latest news. Yesterday evening,Helen parks who was jailed for twenty years for the abduction of one year old Stewie Griffin escaped from jail after assulting a police officer and she is still on the run."_

"Oh my god peter" Lois cried "what if she tries to take Stewie again?"

"Don't worry Lois,I'm going to board up all the windows incase she tries to break in" peter said.

"But she doesn't know where we live" Lois said "but we need to keep a close eye on Stewie whenever we go out anywhere."

"Why?" peter asked.

"Because if we took our eye of him for one second,there could be a chance that she may take him again,she could follow us or something" Lois explained.

"God I hope she doesn't kidnap me again " said Stewie "I don't want to through all that again." At that moment,Brian came into the room and noticed that Lois was looking pretty nervous.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's that woman who kidnapped Stewie" said Lois "she's escaped."

"Oh dear" said Brian "do you think she wants Stewie?"

"I don't know" said lois "But we're keeping a closer eye on him from now on."

"Well that's a great plan Lois" Stewie pointed out. Peter then walked to the cupboard and pulled out a rifle.

"What the hell is that for?" Lois asked.

"Incase that Helen woman comes sniffing round here. I'll be waiting" he said in a menacing tone.

"Good one fatman" said Stewie "maybe I could use that to shoot that fat bitches brains out."

"Look" said Lois "put the gun down peter. We need to stay calm, if She does try to break in or take Stewie,we just call 911 and hopefully the police will come and put her fat ass back in jail."

Later that evening, Lois was moving Stewie's crib into her room.

"Why are you putting Stewie's crib in our room?" Peter asked.

"Well, if that Helen somehow finds out where we live,she could break in and take Stewie during the night,so he's going to sleep in here until she get's caught" Lois explained "I'm not leaving Stewie on his own,not when that crazy woman is on the loose."

"Awww, and I was hoping we was going to do it tonight" peter whined.

"I'm sorry peter, but we have to think about Stewie's safety" Lois said. A few hours later, Lois was carrying Stewie up to bed.

"You're going to sleep in mommy and daddy's room for a little while" Lois told him "just until that mean lady get's put back in prison."

"Fine" Stewie responded "but don't you and the fatman start doing loud sexual intercourse because I won't be able to sleep." Lois carried him to his crib and put him in it and handed him Rupert.

"Goodnight honey" she said as she kissed the top of his head.

"Hey Stewie" said peter who was already in bed "I hope you're not going to snore."

"I hope your not going to fart" Stewie responded. After tucking him in, Lois went into her bed and switched of the lamp. Stewie sat up and began to worry.

"I don't want to get kidnapped again rupert" he told the bear "I don't want to go through all that abuse she'd given me during that time." Rupert was just seated up agaisnt the bars. Tired,Stewie yawned and layed his head on the pillow. He stared at the wall for about five minutes until he had finally gone to sleep,unaware that Helen was on her way to quahog to take him again.


	2. the bad dream

The bad dream

Helen walked through the dark streets,trying to figure out a way to get to Quahog and find out where the Griffins lived.

"I don't care if they try and stop me, I'm still gonna get my hands on that baby if it's the last thing I do" she muttered as she strode through the streets in a furious manner.

Back at the Griffin's,the whole family was still asleep. Stewie was tossing and turning in his sleep and it was obvious that he was having a bad dream.

_Stewie found himself stood in a large toy-store. He had gotten seperated from the rest of his family and now he was now stood alone in the middle of the large toy-store with only rupert for company._

"_How are we supposed to find them in this place rupert?" he asked the lifeless stuffed toy "it's very big." He took a deep breath and started making his way through the other shoppers,trying to locate the rest of his family._

"_LOIS,FATMAN,CHRIS,MEG,BRIAN,WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled "SHOW YOURSELFS NOW." With still no luck,he consider giving up but he was getting a little worried. He continued searching when he felt a tug on the back of his overalls and found himself being lifted off the ground._

"_What the deuce is going on?" he demanded._

"_I've got you now you little rat" came an all too familiar texan accent. Stewie turned his head and was horrified to see Helen grinning evily at him._

"_You're mine now kid" she said as she laughed evily._

"_No,let me go you vile fat pig" Stewie yelled as he struggled to free himself from the obese woman's grasp,but she had a firm grip on him. He started yelling and trying to beat the crap out of her but she wouldn't let go of hiom. She carried him to her car,put him in the back seat and sped away._

_ "No-one's taking you away from me this time" Helen declared as she laughed evily. Stewie started yelling._

"AAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Stewie shot straight up,sweat dripping down his face and catching his breath. He looked around to find himself back in his crib,still in Peter and Lois's room.

"Phew,it was just a dream" he said rather reliefed. He could make out Lois sitting up and reaching over to switch the bedside lamp on. Stewie then realised that she must have heard him crying out because she was now walking towards his crib.

"What's the matter honey" Lois said as she lifted Stewie from his crib and gave him a cuddle "did you have a bad dream?"

"My god,my diaper feels damp" Stewie said "I think I need a change."

"It's ok honey" Lois reasssured "mommy's here." She then felt Stewie's wet diaper "I think someone needs a change." Then Peter woke up and saw that Lois was out of bed.

"What's going on Lois?" he asked.

"It's ok peter,Stewie just had a bad dream and he needs to be changed" Lois replied.

"Uh-huh,ok" Peter said simply before going back to sleep, snoring loudly.

"Come on honey, let's change your diaper" Lois said as she took Stewie into his room to change him.

"Let's get you changed and back to bed ok" she told him.

"I don't know if I'll be able to go back to sleep Lois" Stewie replied as she carried him back into her's and peter's room and putting him back in his crib.

"Goodnight honey" Lois said as she kissed him and went back to her own bed. She switched the lamp off but Stewie couldn't go back to sleep. He was starting to worry that his dream might happen for real, that he might get kidnapped again by that fat woman. She had escaped from prison and he knew for a fact that she had broken out just to grab him again. He looked over at the window, expecting Helen to come climbing through into the bedroom and taking him again, then Lois and peter would be waking up to find an empty crib.

"I can't sleep Rupert, I think I'll go downstairs for abit " he whispered "let's go Rupert." He picked up the teddy, threw it out of the crib and climbed out himself. He picked up Rupert and quietly crept down the stairs to find Brian sat in front of the TV. The dog could hear someone coming downstairs and looked to see Stewie walking down.

"Stewie" Brian said "it's three in the morning, why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep Brian" the talking baby replied "I had a bad dream."

"What happened?" Brian asked as Stewie sat next to him on the sofa.

"Well, I was in this really big toy store and I was trying to find you guys when I got kidnapped again by that fat woman" he explained.

""But it can't happen for real" Brian replied "she doesn't even know where we live."

"yes, but what if we go out somewhere and she manages to locate where we've gone and then kidnaps me again" Stewie explained "maybe I should take a few weapons with me the next time so if she does try and grab me again,I'll be ready."

"Okay" Brian just said. Stewie jumped down from the couch and headed back to the stairs.

"You going back to bed now?" Brian asked. Stewie nodded and walked back upstairs,dragging Rupert behind him. When he arrived back into Lois's and Peter's room,he threw Rupert back into the crib and climbed in.

"I can't keep being scared all the time Rupert "he told his stuffed toy "I should be concentrating on things like world domination, not some simple fat woman. And if she comes, I'll be ready for her." And with that, he went back to sleep.


	3. A trip to the park

A trip to the park

The next morning,Lois woke up and went over to Stewie's crib to see if he was still there. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him still fast asleep with his little arms around Rupert. She then looked over at Peter who's fat lump was still snoring it's head off. She then looked back at Stewie and smiled just as Brian walked in.

"Morning Lois" he greeted.

"Morning Brian,you're up early" Lois replied.

"I couldn't sleep any longer" Brian replied "listen,you don't need to make me any coffee this morning,I've just had some."

"Ok then, how about some pancakes for breakfast" Lois suggested. At that point,peter nearly jumped out of bed.

"Did some one mention pancakes?" he asked.

"I was saying I think we should have Pancakes for breakfast" Lois replied.

"Sweet" peter said before putting on his childish laugh. He jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen with his knife and fork ready.

"What an eager bugger" Brian muttered. Suddenly,Rupert came flying threw the air and hit Lois on the back.

"Oi,woman I'm hungry" came the yells of Stewie from the crib.

"Look who's up" said lois as she lifted Stewie from his crib "you want pancakes for breakfast honey?"

"Hmmm, pancakes you say" Stewie said in interest "well get on with it then Lois, my stomach's pestering for food here."

"I'm going downstairs Brain you coming?" Lois asked.

"Ok" brian replied "I need to go outside."

"I want Rupert" Stewie yelled,whacking lois over the head with his hand.

"Stewie,don't hit mommy that's naughty" Lois pointed out.

"Well if you would have picked up Rupert straight away then I probably wouldn't have done what i just did you indecent cow" came Stewie's response.

"My,arn't we fussy this morning" Lois said as she picked up Rupert and handed him to Stewie.

"Well maybe if you'd hurry up with breakfast then maybe I won't be fussy" Stewie yelled in a stubborn manner.

Elsewhere in Quohog,Helen was still trying to find a way to get to fine the Griffin's house with out being noticed since she had realised that wanted posters of her hung up all over the place.

"You're not stopping me you stupid police" she sneered as she ripped one down "now I'll just have to find someone who knows where the Griffin's live." She walked away,chuckling in a sinister manner.

Later that same morning,the Griffins had gone to the park because Peter was bored.

"There's nothing decent on the tv,it's just boring stuff" he complained "and I want an Icecream."

"Stop fussing peter,we'll get some icecream" Lois replied "just be patient." Peter went to complain but got distracted by a family of ducks. Laughing childishly,he started chasing them around the park with a stick.

"Come and get the stick ducks,come and get the stick,hehehehehehhehehe."

"Mom,why is dad so embarrasing everytime we go anywhere?" Meg asked.

"It's just your father's nature Meg" Lois replied.

"But it's embarassing,remember that time at chucky cheese?."

Cue cutaway:

The Griffins were at Chucky cheese. Lois was constantly checking her watch.

"Where the hell is peter,he was supposed to go and get the McDonalds and that was two hours ago" she complained. Suddenly,the doors flew open and drunk,naked peter walked in.

"Hey,has anybody seen my tootsie pop?" he slurred. Meg buried her face in her hands,Lois just shook her head at him, Stewie was playing in the ballpool when he got a glimspe of Peter.

"Oh my god" he replied. He turned around and vomited. Chris didn't notice because he was playing on the whack-a-mole machine.

End cutaway:

"How could I ever forget that" Lois replied "come on,let's get some icecream."

"I want Chocolate" said Chris.

A little while later,the Griffin's were still at the park. Peter was hiding in the bushes with a pair of binoculars.

"Peter,what in blazes do you think you're doing?" Lois asked her obese husband.

"I'm making sure that that fat woman who took Stewie isn't around" he replied "I'm getting ready for attack."

"Peter,please come out of there" Lois said.

"Right back at you Lois" Peter replied as he climbed back out.

"We just need to be keeping a closer eye on Stewie that's all" Lois replied before noticing that her youngest child was gone.

"Oh my god, Stewie,where is he?" Lois panicked. Peter then got a look of suspicion.

"I knew it,the fat kidnapper returns" he said in a menacing tone.

"Oh my god,what if she has taken my baby again" Lois said in a panicky voice.

"Ok, we need to split up and search for him" Brian suggested "he probably just wondered off."

Thankfully,Stewie hadn't been kidnapped again,he was down at the duckpond with Rupert.

"Do you think I should be out here by myself Rupert?" he asked the stuffed bear who didn't respond.

"You're right Rupert,I can't spend the rest of my life being scared of that woman,the Police will eventually find her and throw her in the nuthouse" he continued. Suddenly,an older boy who looked to be about four or five grabbed Rupert of Stewie.

"What the deuce do you think you're doing?" Stewie demanded "give him back."

"You want your teddy back baby?" the boy taunted.

"Damn right I do" Stewie responded. The older boy laughed and looked at the duckpond.

"Does teddy wanna go for a swim?" he asked.

"Don't you even think about it" Stewie warned the boy who was planning to throw Rupert into the duckpond.

"What's that Mr bear,you do want to go for a swim?" the boy asked then grinned evily "ok then" and he threw poor rupert into the duckpond.

"Rupert" Stewie cried out as the older boy laughed and turned to him.

"Go and get it now,baby" he said in a taunting voice.

Meanwhile,peter was searching around the park for Stewie when he saw him by the duckpond,crying.

"There you are" he said as he ran towards him and realised he was crying "hey what's the matter buddy?"

"Thankgod you're here fatman" Stewie replied "some bully threw Rupert into the duckpond and I can't go and get him because I can't swim."

"You wanna feed the ducks?" Peter asked him. The fatty looked over at the pond and saw Rupert floating helplessly in the pond.

"Hey Stewie,what's your bear doing in the pond?" Peter asked.

"I just bloody told you , god can't you understand anything I say or is it all just that goo goo gaa gaa crap to you?" Asked a rather annoyed Stewie.

"Don't worry,i'll get your bear back" peter said. He took off his shirt,swam across the pond,grabbed rupert,swam back and gave the bear back to Stewie.

"My god Rupert,you stink" was Stewie's response.

"Come on Stewie,let's go find everyone else" peter said as he lifted Stewie off the ground and walked off,totally unaware that they had been seen by Helen who was hiding in the woodland area.

"I'll find out where you live and i'll come and take that baby if it's the last thing I do" she said in a menacing tone.

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn...........


	4. Escaping from a fat phsyco

Escaping from a fat physco

Lois was still worried about Stewie's whereabouts but she didn't know that Peter had already found him yet. Chris and Meg came running up to her,looking warn out.

"Any sign?" she asked them.

"No mom" Meg replied "I can't find him anywhere."

"I found a used condom" said Chris "but I didn't find Stewie,he's gone."

"Chris,put that condom down,god knows who used that" Lois said sternly. CHris nodded and threw the condom to one side.

"Where's dad and Brian?" Meg asked.

"They're still looking for him" Lois replied "god I hope one of them find him." A few minutes later, Brian came back.

"I looked everywhere lois but I couldn't find Stewie anywhere" Brian replied "I just hope that Helen woman hasn't got him again."

"Me too Brian" Lois replied "if peter hasn't managed to find him then that will mean he has been taken again." Chris then noticed a posh looking chubby woman.

"Mom look,I think it's the fat woman who took Stewie,kick her ass" he shouted. Lois gasped and looked up,only to see it wasn't Helen.

"That's not her Chris,the woman who took your brother was scruffy and had greasy hair" Lois explained to her fat slow witted son.

"Oh" Chris said simply. Just then,Meg saw Peter and Stewie coming towards them.

"Mom look" She said pointing. Lois looked and she too saw peter with Stewie. She ran up to them and scooped up her youngest child.

"Oh my god Stewie,thank god you're ok" she said as she hugged him really tight.

"Easy Lois,you're squeezing too hard you pathetic excuse of a matriarch" Stewie yelled as he tried to wriggle free.

"It's ok Honey you don't have to be scared" Lois cooed "but you gave mommy a really big fright,I thought you got kidnapped by that crazy fat bitch again."

"Well I didn't lois" Stewie replied "I had just went for a walk because i was bored of the fat man's stupidity." Lois then noticed that Rupert was dripping wet.

"Oh my god,what happened to Rupert?" she asked as she held the bear at arm's lengh.

"When I found Stewie down by the duckpond,I saw his teddy in the pond. I think he must have dropped it in there. He seemed quite upset about it because he was crying" Peter explained.

"How dare you assume I would drop Rupert in that foul, disease infested pond you wide load, it was another boy who threw him in there you lard eater" Stewie replied,pointing menacingly at peter.

"Oh my poor little baby" Lois cooed "don't worry honey,we'll put Rupert in the washer and get him all clean."

"Very well Lois,but he doens't like it if you put it on maximum speed. He was seeing double the last time" was Stewie's response. After they had managed to find Stewie,the Griffin's got back in their car as Helen watched them from behind a tree with a determined look on her face.

"Maybe i could sneak over there,grab the baby and then leg it" she muttered. However,she didn't get the chance because they had already driven off. Helen then decided to follow them,so she did. "Soon i will find out where you live."

Meanwhile back at the Griffin's,Stewie was playing with his toys when Lois walked in with a clean and dry Rupert.

"Here you go sweety,nice and clean" Lois said as she gave Rupert back to Stewie.

"Oh Rupert,you're clean again" Stewie said "I am so sorry I didn't stop that bully from throwing you in that vile pond. What,you're seeing double vison,LOIS YOU STUPID RED HEADED RAKE,I SAID NOT ON MAXIMUM SPEED." He picked up one of his toys and threw it at Lois.

"Stewie,don't throw you're toys at mommy" Lois said sternly "you could have hurt her."

"Well you made Rupert dizzy you putrid hag" he pointed out before making a scowly face.

"I think someone's being fussy tonight" Lois said as she picked up Stewie and sat down on the sofa with him "you want to do round and round the garden?"

"No I bloody do not want to play round and round the garden you fat guy humper" Stewie yelled. But it was too late, Lois was running her finger rund his palm.

"Round and round the garden like a teddy bear" she sang.

"oh my this feels marvolous" Stewie said as she continued circling her finger on his palm before moving them up his arm.

"One step,two step" she continued.

"I wonder what's coming next?" Stewie asked.

"Tickle him under there" she said as tickled Stewie under his arm. He started to laugh uncontrollably as she tickled him all the way down to his ribs.

"hahahahahahahahahaha,stop,that tickles,hahahahahahahaha" he giggled. A little while later,the family where having lunch and peter was being a pain in the ass.

"You want some bogies meg?" he asked as he tried to wipe his buggers on Meg's shirt,laughing his trademark laugh.

"Mom,tell him" Meg whined.

"Peter,stop trying to wipe your bogies on Meg" Lois said sternly.

"Ok,can I sell her on Ebay?" peter asked.

"Dad" Meg screamed.

"No peter,you already tried selling Stewie on Ebay when you was drunk and that didn't work" Lois replied "and I'm still pretty pissed over that."

Cue cutaway:

Lois was on Ebay looking for shoes when she saw an offer on a "real life baby." Curiosly,she clicked on it and was horrified to see a Picture of Stewie and at the side of it read "real life baby boy,buy now for $22,000 or bid from $100,takes 5-8 working days for delivery." Seething,Lois scrolled down and read the description that was written by peter

"This is a real life baby boy and stuff like this isn't sold on Ebay,hehehehehehehe,he's a year old and holy crap I forgot his name,was it Stewie,I think it was something like that,I'm kind of drunk at the moment,anyway,he comes with his own stuffed bear and he comes complete with diapers,bottles and other baby stuff bla bla bla bla,so get bidding you bastards."

"PETER GRIFFIN" Lois yelled.

End cutaway.

"Hehehehehe,I was so wasted that day" peter recalled.

"Well you're not selling our kids on the internet" Lois replied.

"Can I still sell Meg?" he asked.

"No you bloody can't" Lois screamed "I know she's a nerd but that doesn't mean you can sell her." Peter pouted and sulked.

"Don't pull that face peter" Lois said sternly. Suddenly,there was a banging on the back door and a voice saying "let me in you fools,hand over my baby."

"Oh my god peter" Lois whispered "it's her,the woman who took Stewie,she's found us."

"Holy crap" peter whispered "what do we do?"

"We need to get out of here" Lois whispered back as she lifted Stewie out of his high chair. He was scared because he was clinging onto Lois with a fearful look on his face.

"I know you're in there so come out now,I saw you're car in the driveway and I can see your light's on so I'm coming in there. I'm going to kick this door down" Helen called from the outside. Silently,the Griffin's quickly dashed out the front door,got into the car and sped away. Helen heard this because she was getting really angry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" she raged. She kicked the door in,went into the griffin's house and started trashing the place.

Meanwhile, The Griffin's were driving down some road in the car.

"My god peter,what are we going to do?" Lois asked in a paniky voice. She had Stewie on her lap and he still looked scared. He was hugging Rupert ever so tight and had his thumb in his mouth.

"Calm down Lois I've got it all figured out" peter replied "we'll go to nasa and we'll go and live on the moon."

"Damnit peter you idiot,we need to go to the police and tell them that she found us and knows where we live" Brian explained.

"Oh" said Peter a little dissapointed "I thought the moon was a good idea because there she wouldn't be able to find us."


	5. The safehouse

The safehouse

The Griffins drove to their local policestation and ran inside and up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the bulky police officer asked the worried looking family.

"yeah it's about that fat woman who escaped from prison,she's found out where we live" Peter explained.

"And she's after our youngest,Stewie" Lois continued,gesturning to Stewie who she was holding.

"Ah yes, I remember the whole kidnapping ordeal with that little fellow" the officer said "don't worry Mrs Griffin,we're doing everything we can to find her and put her back in jail."

"But she knows where we live" Lois replied "we can't go back home now,she might be waiting or might come back."

"Well we could place your family in a safehouse until she is caught " the officer explained "don't worry,it has high security systems."

"Cool" said Chris excidetly.

"So if she comes looking for us at the safehouse,she won't be able to get in?" Peter asked.

"Indeed Mr Griffin" the officer replied.

"Oh freakin sweet" said peter.

"Ok,we'll take you there right now" the officer said.

Back at the Griffin's house,Helen was still inside and she had trashed the place in a fit of rage.

"They got away" she seethed "and they took my son the idiots." She got up off her fat ass and went to look around. She took a nosy in Chris's room and the evil monkey jumped out of the closet,pointing his finger and bearing his teeth.

"Who are you supposed to be,the pet monkey?" she asked. The evil monkey remained in his posistion.

"Stop pointing at me like that you primate bastard" she growled. She took out her pistol and shot the evil monkey.

The Griffin's had arrived at the safehouse with a Police officer who signed them in and took them to their room.

"It's like a freaking hotel" said peter as he looked aroudn the room.

"Except it's for people who are in danger or have an escaped criminal after them like Stewie does" Chris said.

"Huh you got that right fatty" Stewie replied.

"Do you think we'll ever go back home mom?" Meg asked.

"Until that woman is caught and thrown back in jail then yes" Lois replied "but we can't go back home because she might be waiting."

"Yeah and if we go back if she is still there,there's a good chance she could take Stewie again" Brian explained.

"Oh god no way man,no way" Stewie replied "I am not getting kidnapped by that fat whale bitch again,no way." Lois picked up Stewie and looked at him.

"Don't worry sweety,we'll be safe here so you don't have to worry about that nasty woman" she said.

"You know something Lois" Stewie replied "I agree with you."

"I still think we should have gone to the moon" Peter pointed out.

"That's a stupid idea dad" Meg said "we can't go and live on the moon."

"Sure we can all wear spacesuits and bounce around on the moon" Peter replied who then starting walking like he was on the moon "hehehehehehehehehehe."

"Well we're staying here Peter,we arn't going to the moon" Lois pointed out.

"Oh" Peter grumbled. Meanwhile, Stewie was on the couch with brian.

"Hey Brian?" he asked "how you working on that novel,you know that novel you've been working on for two years huh,how's it coming huh,you eh,got any more ideas for that novel eh eh,you know the novel,you know what I'm talking about Brian huh,the novel you've been working on for two whole years huh,how's that coming Brian,have you finished that novel you've been working on for two years huh huh?" he asked in his high pitched voice.

"No" brian replied.

"Oh well that's a shame because I wanted to read it when it was finished" Stewie said ,a little disapointed. At that point,Brian started laughing.

"What's so funny Dog?" Stewie demanded.

"You can't read,you're just a baby" Brian chuckled.

"Oh that is so not true, I too can read" Stewie replied ,giving Brian the evils.

"Oh yeah, Remember that time you tried to read the shining?" Brian asked.

Cue cutaway:

Stewie is trying to read a copy of Stephen King's the Shining.

"I do not understand this " Stewie said as he tried to read it. "It's too hard,Oh sod it, I'll watch he movie version" he said.

End cutaway.

"Well the words were too small and there was so many of them" Stewie pointed out.

"Ha,the only books you can read are those ABC books Lois got you for Christmas" Brian replied.

"Yeah,because those are easy" Stewie declared.

"They're easy because they are made for kid's your age" Brian explained. Stewie was starting to get bored with Brian so he deicided to go and bug Lois for abit. He found her in the bedroom,unpacking some stuff. Stewie walked up behind her.

"Lois,Lois ,Lois,Lois,Lois,Lois,Lois,Lois,mom,mom,mommy,mommy,mama,mama,ma,ma,ma,Lois,Lois,Lois,Lois,mummy,mummy,mummy,ma,ma,mum,mum,mommy,mamma,ma,ma,lois,lois" he said.

"What is it?" Lois asked her youngest child in a rather annoyed tone.

"Nothing,I just felt like bugging you" Stewie replied with a giggle.

"I'll play with you later ok Honey,mommy's very busy at the moment" Lois replied "why don't you go and play in the front room."

Helen had now left the Griffin's house but she had left it in a complete mess.

"They must have gone somewhere" she mumbled to herself "Maybe there's someone on this street who knows where they might have gone." She then noticed the Griffins' next door neighbour, Quagmire putting the garbage out so Helen decided to ask him.

"Hey you" she asked "do you know where the Griffin family have gone?"

"Hey you're fat and ugly,I wouldn't do you" said Quagmire before realising who she was "hang on,you're that fat chick who escaped from prison after kidnapping Stewie. You evil twisted woman."

"Do you know where they have gone you idiot?" Helen demanded.

"I didn't know they even went anywhere" Quagmire replied "I was busy watching the sexy naked women show,he he alright. Anyway,if I knew where they had gone I wouldn't tell you because I know what you did you criminal,oh" he said with his headbob at the end. Furious,Helen punched him in he stomach and walked off.

"Oh I just love it when women get angry,giggity giggty goo" he continued before falling over.

That evening,The Griffin's were still at the safehouse. They were sat in the living room,watching the tv.

"Mom,do you think that crazy woman will find us here?" Meg asked.

"Don't worry meg,this place has heavy security and the guards know what she looks like so if she does try to break in,they'll stop her" Lois continued.

"I can't believe it's been reduced to this" Brian said "after she got caught and you bought Stewie back home,I thought that was the end of it. Obvioulsy she hasn't given up."

"God why can't she just accept that she can't have kids" Lois seethed "why can't she just leave my baby alone?"

"It's because she is a mentally deluded phsycopath bitch" Peter pointed out .

"Well we just need to wait here until she is caught and thrown back in jail" Lois explained "I'm not going to let her take my baby away from me again."


	6. Stewie's new friend

Stewie's new friend

The Griffin's had been at the safehouse for two days and they decided to go and have a look around for the first time.

"I hope they've got a bar here" Peter said "I haven't got drunk for two days." Meg rolled her eyes and tried to keep her distance from Peter who was starting to embarras her by making farting noises with his hands.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe" he giggled as he pushed his hands together making fart noises and getting strange looks from the other residents in the safe house.

"Peter everyone's looking at you" Lois hissed.

"Now now Lois, don't get paranoid" Peter replied as he continued making farting was still doing them when they went onto the sun lounge.

"Look peter,there's a bar right over there,why don't you get a drink and stop embarrasing me" Lois said. Peter giggled like a child and ran to the bar. Lois then sat down on one of the sun chairs with a woman who had a little girl about Stewie's age sat on her knee.

"Hi, I haven't seen you around here" the woman said "are you new?"

"Yes, I'm Lois Griffin and this is Stewie" Lois replied. Stewie was sat on her knee and had taken a liking to the little girl.

"Hi Lois" the woman replied "My name's Jennifer Stokes and this is my Daughter Kady."

"So Jennifer why are you here?" Lois asked.

"Oh it's my husband, I'm hiding from him" Jennifer replied.

"Oh how come?" Lois asked.

"He used to be a complete control freak and after i had kady,things got worse. He beat me up,stop me from seeing my parents and threaten to kill me if i ever left him. The final straw came when he went for kady one night so I packed my stuff,kady's stuff and I ran away and I came to the police station and they bought me here" Jennifer explained.

"Oh I am so sorry" Lois replied sympatheticly.

"I've been here for three months now,I can't go back there otherwise he'll kill me" Jennifer replied "what about you,why did you come here?"

"Oh,where hiding from some phsycopathic woman who's after Stewie" Lois replied.

"Why would someone try and come after this little cutie?" Jennifer said.

"Well it all happened about two months ago,we were out shopping when he was kidnapped by a fat woman who couldn't have kids and was allowed to adopt because she was an alcoholic and a raging phsyco . Anyway the police managed to catch her and throw her in jail but now she's escaped and she still wants my baby and we can't go home because she's found out where we live" Lois explained.

"Blimey" Jennifer replied "she sounds like a right crazy person." Lois nodded in agreement.

"So now we're staying here until the police catch her and throw her fat ass back in jail." Kady jumped down from Jennifer's lap and walked over to Lois.

"You want to go explore?" she asked Stewie "I'm getting bored of their adult chattering."

"Good point" Stewie replied in interest "I am getting bored." He climbed down from Lois's lap and walked over to kady.

"Oh look, I think Stewie's taken a shine to your Kady" Lois said.

"Oh isn't that cute" Jennifer cooed.

"Come on,let's get out of here before I die of embarrassment" Kady whispered.

"Good idea" Stewie replied. They both walked down towards the bar area where Peter was once again Drunk. He was swaying on the stool singing.

" Can't read my,can't read my,they can't read my poker face" he sang "hehehhehehehehehehe."

"Goodness,look how drunk that fay guy is" Kady pointed out.

"Good gracious fatman how ridiculas can you get?" Stewie muttered. Kady shot a glance at him.

"Do you know him?" kady asked.

"Unfortunatly yes,he's my dad" Stewie replied "and I am really sorry about his drunken manner."

"Oh I've seen worse" kady replied "my dad was really bad when he drank,he hit my mom."

"At least the fat man isn't like that?" Stewie replied "he's more idiotic when he'as drunk,infact he's like that when he's sober." Kady looked at Stewie then turned to peter who was still being a drunk idiot.

"I see what you mean by fat man and idiotic" she replied. Stewie nodded in agreement and walked away from Peter with Kady walking beside him.

"So did you really get Kidnapped?" she asked him.

"Yeah I did,about two months ago" Stewie replied "the woman who took me was a complete physcopath."

"I bet it was scary,being taken away from your parents by a complete stranger,especially if they are loony" Kady replied.

"It was a little but I was really annoyed everytime i was close to getting away and she kept pulling me back" he said in a annoyed tone as kady looked shocked.

"And now she's escaped from prison and is after you?" she asked. Stewie nodded and explained to her about how Helen couldn't accept that he didn't belong to her and won't give up until she gets her hands back on him.

"Well let's hope she doesn't find you here" kady replied "I'm a little scared that my daddy will find me and my mommy here."

"Well even if he did find out you was staying here,he wouldn't be able to get in because this place is heavily guarded,same goes for that fat woman" Stewie replied. Just then, Lois came and picked up Stewie.

"There you are you little rascal" she said "it's lunchtime."

"Unhand me you prune,I was having an interesting conversation" Stewie said in annoyance. Jennifer picked up Kady and she waved goodbye to Stewie as Lois carried him away from the pool area.

"You seem to really like Kady don't you honey" Lois cooed "well I'm glad to see you've made a friend."

"You know something Lois,I agree with you. That kady is ok" Stewie replied.

Elsewhere,Helen was still stomping through the streets,trying to figure out where the Griffin's had gone and the more she tried to figure it out,the more fustrated she ,she lobbed a bear that had been randomly passing by at cleveland's house,causing the front to collaspe and reveal Cleveland in the bathtub whcih was about to fall over the edge.

"What the hell?" he asked as the bathtub began toppling over the edge of the house. "No no no no no" he continued as the bathtub finally came falling intot he front yard,taking him with it. He looked and saw the dead bear.

"Oh that's nasty" he pointed out.


End file.
